Shokugeki por el amor
by ASUKA02
Summary: Erina había perdido el Shokugeki, ahora debía tener una cita con Sōma. One-shot
_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo el relato aquí presente.**_

* * *

— **Shokugeki por el amor—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—¡Ese jurado estaba vendido, es imposible que yo perdiera contra Yukihira-kun!.

—Erina-sama, ¿por qué tanto enojo?, pensé que lo había dejado ganar —le preguntó Hisako con una leve sonrisa.

A Erina casi le da un infarto ante aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Quee?!, —chilló escandalizada —¡claro que no!, —Replicó ruborizándose y continuó defendiéndose ante la acusación, —el jurado estaba a su favor desde el principio, esa tontería del Shokugeki por el amor dañara mi imagen.

—Entonces no vaya.

—Iré, pero no acepto el resultado de ese Shokugeki.

La tarde pasó y Hisako ayudó a Erina a alistarse para su encuentro con Sōma. El resultado final fue espectacular.

" _Erina-sama dice que Yukihira no le interesa pero se ha esmerado arreglándose"._ Pensó Hisako hábilmente, había querido espiar la cita de su amiga pero no debía incomodarla.

Desde la terraza de un edificio, Hisako vio a través de unos binoculares a Sōma de pie cerca de un poste de luz con las manos en los bolsillos, tenía la misma actitud relajada de siempre.

Un auto negro y lujoso se estacionó frente a él y la puerta se abrió. Hisako sonrió al ver que Sōma por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil con cara de tonto.

—¡¿Qué esperas para entrar?! —Replicó Erina sin salir del auto.

—Nakiri. —Musitó Sōma sorprendido viendo lo bien que se veía la joven Chef, estaba tan hermosa que se sintió algo intimidado, y eso nunca le pasaba.

Yukihira entró al auto y se sentó a su lado, enseguida el aroma del perfume de Erina inundo sus fosas nasales, olía a mujer bonita.

—Bien Yukihira-kun, ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?, espero que sea un lugar decente, no pienso comer en una pescadería. —comentó ella con ese aire superior que tanto la caracterizaba.

Al ver que Erina seguía siendo la misma de siempre, el pelirrojo se relajo.

—Te llevare al comedor Yukihira. —le informó alegremente.

Erina giró inmediatamente la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana del auto, estaba ruborizada y no quería que él lo notara, Tadokorole había dicho que era muy probable que Sōma la llevara a ese lugar, porque era muy especial para él. Eso automáticamente la convertía en alguien especial para Yukihira.

Las manos de Erina comenzaron a sudar, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, que bueno que Alice estaba fuera del país, porque de lo contrario estaría metiendo sus narices allí.

Seguramente estaría en el auto con ellos, grabando todo con una videocámara.

—¿El comedor de tu familia? —preguntó por hablar de algo.

Él asintió, —ujum, voy a cocinar para ti Nakiri, no abra jurado ni nadie por quien tengas que disimular, así que podrás decir con toda libertad, que mi comida te gusta.

Erina se sintió amenazada, desprotegida y ofendida.

Encaró al chico y respondió cruzándose de brazos —Nunca voy a decir eso, no entiendo porque pediste esto en un Shokugeki.

Sōma se recostó del cómodo asiento, parecía que las piernas de Nakiri brillaban, nunca le había llamado la atención una chica de manera especial hasta que Erina rechazó su cocina.

Ahora que nuevamente Tootsuki estaba bajo el mando de Senzaemon Nakiri todo volvía a la normalidad, las sociedades poco a poco se iban reconstruyendo y sus miembros ocupando sus cocinas. Sōma seguía con su meta de ser el mejor. Actualmente gozaba de una gran popularidad entre los estudiantes, popularidad que le molestaba un poco, ya que había gente que se le acercaba para pedirle autógrafos.

Durante la lucha por sacar a Azami de la academia, Sōma había conocido otra faceta de Erina, aquella Erina que fue capaz de enfrentar a su padre lo fascino.

—¡Hey!, te estoy hablando, ¡deja de mirar mis piernas pervertido!.

El bofetón que le propinó su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él no había mirado sus piernas con lujuria, sino con embobamiento. Le gustaba esa chica y estaba decidido a conquistarla con su comida.

Se tocó la mejilla adolorida mientras decía —ya te lo dije Nakiri, sólo estaré satisfecho cuando te escuche decir que mi comida está deliciosa.

Ella bufó diciendo que jamás lo diría y el auto comenzó a moverse según la dirección indicada por Sōma.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/A: Esto es lo primero que escribo sobre este grandioso manga, no soy fans de ninguna pareja de Shokugeki no Sōma, en todo caso me parece que todas las chicas son mucho para alguien tan despistado como Sōma, jaja, pero bueno, tuve esta idea y quise compartirla con ustedes.

Ojalá alguien lo lea y me diga que le pareció. :)


End file.
